warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Back on the Field/@comment-15560748-20160209210540
>spoilers< Beauty is just getting really fantastic and everything, and I'm just so happy. I kinda missed Beauty, and I'm glad you're getting it back again <3 So this episode was actually really intense, but I had a feeling that Redstar would do something just to mess them up and find a dumb reason to kill them. Because we can all tell that Redstar doesn't trust them, but she has no way of actually getting to them because she has no proof, and killing them would make everyone think that she's a terrible leader. Which she is. Obviously c; But I'm really sad about Snowflare and Lionclaw, because something happened to Snowflare; maybe, like Rainy said, everything is just getting too verwhelming under the stress of staying in both Redstar and Shadowfang's good sides while trying to help the rebels and destroy the Beauty. That's a pretty big mess they've caught themselves in, to be honest. I'm honestly pretty curious to see what's happening with Whiteflicker, ever since Season Two, Episode Two forgot the name lol. The one where she goes and interrogates Cherrypaw about Gingerpaw's death and how she died. That was really sad :c But I feel like it gave us a bigger inside to Whiteflicker's character, because all we really knew before was that she just disapproved of Amberfrost's relationship with Brownhare (like when they were both apprentices). So I really want to see so much more C: SHIPS>SHIPS>SHIPS>SHIPS> C: So I'm a really big Brownfrost shipper because I haven't finished Cold yet, and I find no point in the relationship Brownfrost has with Shade because I love Amberfrost too much and I started reading Beauty before I read Cold, which probably wasn't a good idea. Whoops. So I actually remember reading somewhere that the best way to read The Mortal Instruments was to read CoB, CoA, and CoG; then Clockwork Angel & co. before the last books in the TMI series. In a way this reminds me a bit of it because this is sort of a prequel to Cold as it's Brownhare's old life before he found Shade, which happens in Cold. So it's a bit like TMI and TID in ways that it's probably better to read them all in parts so you understand what's really going on; that way you know why some people made certain choices. Like in that way, I could easily tell why Brother Zachariah was so interested in the fate of Jace Herondale in City of Fallen Angels. Reading Beauty helps with determining Brownhare's personality, and what he might do in some circumstances. Brownfrost should be a legitimate ship though, I wish. But it's sad that Brownhare can't love because I'd love it if they were together and it would be nice for us to see what would've come of their relationship. But noooo, Brownhare had to go and find Shade >:C And Amberfrost knows that she shouldn't do things - like falling in love with Brownhare - but she can't help herself, and I feel so bad for them because he turned everything awkward subconciously and I'm so mad because Brownfrost is bae STOP MAKING BEAUTY SO GOOD THAT WE CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT EPISODES D: Redstar planned that out. I swear, we were all waiting for this. She probably killed half her warriors and will blame Amberfrost & Co. for it because she hates them so much and wants to kill them. Not the best relationship between leader and citizen/warrior. But thank you so much for writing Beauty; it's been making me so happy. And I was writing Stay Beautiful last night and I was doing Amberfrost POV, and I just~ (Oh, and btw, Stay Beautiful takes place late Season Two-ish to Early Season Three-ish when Whiteflicker keeps stalking Amberfrost c;) I felt really bad for not commenting on Beauty and Cold and Rise and your other stories so here is my abnormally large comment where about half of it doesn't matter. This is your belated birthday present because that comment on Rise was bad and it doesn't count anymore. Don't stop Beauty here; don't kill me and Rainy 'cuz we love it too much. <3 >end spoilers<